Sirens Vs Strykers? Or Not
by TotallyRiddickObsessed
Summary: Formerly titled Arch Enemies. Sry, but it was taken off the sight. Sirens? Strykers? The Girls and guys hate eachother? Logan and Sabertooth are friends? What has happened to the X Men Evo world? Sort of based on the episode Walk on the Wild Side ON HIATU
1. Chapter 1

Sirens vs Strykers? Or Not

Chapter 1

  


AN:Well, here is chapter 1. Basically, its an intro to the craziness that will ensue throughout the entire story. I thank all the people who have reviewed the info chapter, and like it, but I m sorry this story is not a Romy. I just can't write them together. 

  


Summary:Sirens? Strykers? The girls and guys are arch enemies? Rogue has what? Scott and Jean have a secret relationship? Xaiver and Magneto are on the same side, willingly? Scott and Lance are friends, willingly!? Wolverine and Sabertooth don't want to disembowel each other!? Ororo has a stalker!? What has become of the X Men world?(Got the idea from the episode Walk on the Wild Side) 

  


Disclaimer: Why don't you people just think logically for just a minute. If I owned Xmen, I'd be filthy stinkin rich and my stories would be on tv and I wouldn't be doin this right now. I don't I do own this plot though.(Do you think I could have the X guys for the holidays? Pretty please?) 

  


Pairings:

Jean/Scott(Very typical)

Rogue/Logan(Romy fans plz don't kill me)

Elizabeth(from the comics)/Remy

Wanda/John

Kitty/Lance

Ororo/Sabertooth(Weird. I know)

Amanda/Kurt

More. Much more.

  


Now, what you all have been waiting for. Chapter 1 of Arch Enemies......

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Siren Mansion. 11:00 pm....

  


Jean Grey was sitting in the living room of the Siren's Mansion with Kitty Pryde, Wanda Maximoff, Amanda Sefton, Ororo Munroe, and Elizabeth Braddock. 

  


If you saw them right now, you could describe them as exhausted. Utterly exhausted.

  


If you happened to see them another time, you could describe each of them as insanely beautiful. 

  


Jean sighed and said,"Don't you think that our fights with the Strykes are getting a little more frequent these past few years, or is it just me?"

  


"Well, if ya'll were fighting against them once a week before Ah joined then yea, but if not, then it just cause yer really tired from both the fahight and yer mind, Jean." Rogue the newest member of the team said, walking into the room.

  


"I see your point,"Jean replied(AN:Yep. I'm makin her a friggin enigmatic yet again.),"Where are you going?"

  


"Out. Ah need a drink. See ya'll in tha mornin."Rogue replied to her team mates."

  


"See ya later luv."Betsy said.

  


Rogue walked out of the living room and headed to the garage to her bike.

  


After a little while later, Jean was sitting in her room. Things were going to be changing again. Just like they changed and the quarrels started and they Sirens banded together to go against the Strykers.

  


'The Strykers', Jean thought with a sigh. 

  


They basically the Siren's male counterparts. the Sirens consisted of Jean; who was their leader, Ororo, Rogue, Betsy, Wanda, Amanda, and Kitty. 

  


The Strykers consisted of Scott Summers;Jean's direct counterpart since he was the field leader of the Strykers, St. Johan Allerdyce, Remy LeBeau, Victor Creed(Sabertooth if ya didn't know), Lance Alvers, Kurt Wagner, and Logan. The non-field leaders were Charles Xaiver, and Eric Lehnsherr. 

  


Jean sighed. She and Elizabeth started this team against the Strykers six years ago. She and Betsy(AN:I m gonna call Elizabeth Betsy from now on so don't get confused.) were in high school and college together.

In their first year, they heard news reports of a group of men that were stealing things from places like museums, government offices etc. So she and Betsy decided to all up a few mutants they knew and soon they were a team. At first, things were a little hard, but they were now very well-known throughout the world. There even was a movie that was going to be made about them coming out next year. Anyway, four years ago, both the Sirens and Strykers got a new team member. For the Sirens, it was Rogue, and for the Strykers, it was Logan.

  


Rogue seemed a little upset when she found out Logan was on the Strykers. No one asked her though. She was very independent, and only told them little bits of her past. 

  


Jean sighed again and got ready for bed. Jean knew that tomorrow would be a good day. No problems with the Srykers, good things would just happen. 

  


She knew that. When she was asked how she knew by the team members she said it was a secret. 

  


Rogue knew. She only knew because of an absorbing accident a few months after she joined the Sirens. 

  


Jean fell asleep awaiting the next day. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wolf's Lair(Bar) Bout 11:30pm..........

  


Rogue stepped off her bike and walked into the bar. 

  


She sighed as all the males heads turned towards her. She was very beautiful. She knew that with being a Siren, but didn't want to show it all the time. 

  


Rogue sat down at a secluded table in the back and ordered a beer. She just sat there for a while, reflecting on the previous fight, when the bar doors opened and one of the Strykers walked in. He must've seen her, because he walked toward her table after ordering a beer from the bartender. 

  


"Rogue. I would've never thought a Siren would be caught dead in a place like this."Logan said.

  


Rogue looked up and said,"What do ya want. We already had a fight today, and I don't feel like havin another one, but if ya want to..."

  


"I'm not here to fight. I just came here to relax. Can I sit down?"

  


"Ah guess."Rogue replied as Logan pulled up a chair.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN:Well. That's it for chapter 1. I know it's a bit short. Sorry bout that. Be prepared for chapter 2 and plz review.

Jean Summers47


	2. Chapter 2

Arch Enemies

Chapter 2

  


AN:Well, here's chapter 2. I don't really know how to explain it except maybe a little odd. Anyway, you will find out who Ororo's stalker is among other things. Also, I'm glad you all liked the first chapter, but I promise, its gonna get crazier. Also, Rogue has her Carol powers. 

  


Summary:Sirens? Strykers? The girls and guys are arch enemies? Rogue has what? Scott and Jean have a secret relationship? Xaiver and Magneto are on the same side, willingly? Scott and Lance are friends, willingly!? Wolverine and Sabertooth don't want to disembowel each other!? Ororo has a stalker!? What has become of the X Men world?(Got the idea from the episode Walk on the Wild Side) 

  


Disclaimer: Why don't you people just think logically for just a minute. If I owned Xmen, I'd be filthy stinkin rich and my stories would be on tv and I wouldn't be doin this right now. I don't I do own this plot though.(Do you think I could have the X guys for the holidays? Pretty please?) 

  


Pairings:

Jean/Scott(Very typical)

Rogue/Logan(Romy fans plz don't kill me)

Elizabeth(from the comics)/Remy

Wanda/John

Kitty/Lance

Ororo/Sabertooth(Weird. I know)

Amanda/Kurt

More. Much more.

  


Key:

"........"=speaking

'........'=thought

*........*=telepathic speak

Now, what you want to read. Chapter 2....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wolf's Lair(Around 11:30 pm).....

  


Rogue and Logan were sitting in silence drinking their beers, and Logan said,"Don't worry. I came alone just to have a drink. I'm not here for some plan of Chuck's or Mags."

  


"Trust me that's not what Ah'm worried about. What did ya come here anyway?"

  


"Only place with a good beer."Logan replied.

  


"Ah guess that's somethin' I can agree with."

  


"I wouldn't expect a Siren like you to show up at these place, though. I thought that you girls stuck with martinis."

  


"That's somethin yer wrong 'bout. We all hate martinis. They're pieces of shit to tell ya the truth. We usually will just get fall-down drunk from beer, but some of us can handle it better than others."

  


"OK that's somethin I can't see. Phoenix and Storm gettin fall-down drunk."Logan said laughing(Logan and most of the Strykers don't know the girls real names).

  


"Trust me. I have seen it happen a lot. I believe that one of your team members has seen it as well."Rogue said.

  


"Really? Who?"Logan asked. 

  


"I believe that I saw Sabertooth walkin in the area outside the base a few times actually."Rogue replied.

  


"Well, I have a secret for ya, but ya can't tell a soul."Logan replied.

  


"What?"Rogue asked.

  


"Sabertooth has a crush on yer resident Weather Goddess. He sits in that tree outside her window every night watchin her."  
  


"Wow. 'Ro has a stalker. And it's Sabertooth. That's unexpected."Rogue said.

  


"Yeah. You can't tell anyone though or he'll kill us all."Logan replied.

  


"And that's a bad thing?"Rogue replied jokingly.

  


"Yeah it would be. It would put you girls out of a job."Logan replied.

  


"Good point."Rogue replied.

  


They continued talking and drinking their beers for another hour when Rogue said,"Well, its gettin kinda late, and I should be gettin back to the base."

  


"Yeah. Mags might get suspicious. (Pause)Ya wanna do this again?"

  


"Sure. As long as we don't get caught it's fine. When and where?"Rogue asked.

  


"How's here, next Friday at ten?"Logan asked, as they walked out to their bikes.

  


"Fine. See ya then."Rogue replied, getting on her bike and putting on her helmet. 

  


Logan got on his bike, waved to Rogue, and left. 

  


Rogue continued to watch him for a few more minutes before she sighed and thought to herself,'This is gonna be so hard', before turning on the engine and driving back to the base.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Base. About Twenty Minutes Later....

  


Rogue drove into the garage, and killed the engine. She put her helmet down, and pocketed her keys.

  


She walked into the base through the kitchen. 

  


"I'm not going to say anything, because that would be hypocritical. Just be careful."Rogue heard Jean say, from her seat at the kitchen table.

  


Rogue sat down at the table across from her and said,"Don't worry. Ah promise Ah'll be careful.(pause)Have ya talked ta him at all?"

  


Jean smiled and said,"Yeah. He called about an hour ago. He got a few bruises, but he's fine."

  


"Good. Well, I better be gettin ta bed. See ya in the mornin, Jean."

  


"Night Rogue."Jean replied. 

  


Jean sighed as Rogue walked out of the kitchen,'Things are going to be changing around here soon, and it's not necessarily going to be good.' She thought.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN:Well, I know that was short, but I have been really buy with my other stories, and school has been a total bitch. Also, as a response to one of my reviewers, this story used to be called Arch Enemies, but for some reason, ff.net deleted it, so I had to change the title, and fix a couple things. Next chapter should be out soon. Plz review.

Jean Summers47 


End file.
